


To Think it Was Only the Hair

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco and Harry's first date, First Kiss, I don't know what James and Lily would've named their unborn daughter so I went with Holly, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Modern, Teen Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: Harry Potter can't believe that he landed a date with the one and only Draco Malfoy. The most perfect, most beautiful, most sweet boy on the planet. There's no way the boy is even into him, it must be the hair.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959274
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	To Think it Was Only the Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware of how shitty this is but this what I get for not doing homework. I just really wnated to make a nother one lol. I'm sorry, hopefully the next one will be better.

Harry Potter wasn’t  _ nervous _ , no, far from it. But then again, he certainly wasn’t  _ calm. _ He would think whatever was in the middle would describe his feelings perfectly, but his brain cells didn’t like to work when he needed them to, and he was spacing on a synonym.

The only thing he had going for himself was his  _ hair. _ Merlin, was it lovely. He’d asked his mum to french braid it the night before, just like he’d seen his Uncle Moony do to his Uncle Padfoot on countless occasions and the result was something positively superb. It wasn’t as curly as it usually was, no, instead it had a lovely wave to it. A wave that could be manipulated and fixed into a perfect style that was sure to impress his-

_ Date. _

Because Draco Malfoy  _ certainly _ wasn’t a boyfriend, Harry was far too unimpressive and  _ mediocre _ to even have the privilege to call the boy a boyfriend. After all, Draco was stunning, and Harry was just Harry. Draco’s shoulder length hair shone in the sun and flew in the wind. Draco’s eyes could blind anyone within a miles’ radius. Draco’s perfect teeth could form the perfect smile that could perfect anyone’s sour day. Draco was simply beautiful, and Harry was simply Harry.

“This is a mistake,” he sighed, turning to his mum and dad. “He’s going to be wearing something lovely, I just know it. And look at me!” He gestured angrily to his outfit, feeling his nose begin to burn. “I look like such a lowlife! He’ll never even want to see me again, he probably won’t even go all the way through with this one!”

In the days  _ before _ , he’d thought his Halloween costume would be perfect. Nothing too much, but not plain. He’d wanted to dress up, absolutely adored it. But now, the weight of reality was crashing in and he was subconscious of his every life choice. 

In what world would  _ Draco Malfoy _ be caught dead with a boy who thought it was  _ cute _ to dress up in a fluffy dragon onesie? Letting his younger cousin pick out his outfit was a huge mistake. Now, October 31 st of all bloody days, wasn’t the time to change his entire layout.

“Bambi, you look adorable!” James said from Harry’s bed. He sent a smile his way that usually would brighten Harry’s spirits tremendously. Instead it only made the boy feel a thousand times worse. “I don't understand why I didn’t choose a bloody twink costume like everyone else. Draco would have-”

“Because you didn’t want to get punched in the face by your dear mother,” Lily said, fending off a smile that played at her lips. “Neither Holly nor you will be allowed to wear something  _ slutty _ until the day I lay still in my grave.”

“ _ Mum _ ,” Harry dragged, not finding it fair at all. Especially when he’d raided his sister’s closet the week before, looking for his glasses, and found a suspicious pair of underclothes stuffed in a box that stood in the corner. “Wouldn’t you rather I impress Draco?”

“I’m certain we’d rather you impress Draco with your  _ words _ rather than your  _ body. _ ” 

Harry grumbled, but stopped knowing the conversation wouldn’t turn in his favor anytime soon. Fluffy dragon onesies would have to do. He waited for his fashionless father to leave the room before he turned to his mother. “You’re certain I couldn’t just wear a little something underneath?”

“Unless you’re willing to see me cause such a scene you’ll wish your mere existence was just vanished from memory?”

“Right.”

“Right.”

~

He had chickened out of calling everyone of his friends, all for what seemed like valid reasons but quickly turned into idiotic ones. Ron wasn’t nearly as romantically struggled as he’d thought twenty minutes before, and Hermione wasn’t studying for some stupid test on a friday night. At least not when she too planned on going out to enjoy herself. It was too late to go back on his decision now, and he just dealt with his choice as he continued setting up for Draco’s arrival.

Still, the only thing going for him was his hair. He wore a lovely headband with horns atop so his dragon costume could be complete. And the light waves that made up his hair would be something his Uncle Padfoot would be proud of. He’d even put tiny clips at the front of his head, something he’d found Draco  _ loved _ . He hoped tonight would make his love for the clips deepen. They were golden and round, and they added just the right amount of volume to his hair. 

And if he were being honest, the costume wasn’t half bad either. He had even got a pastel green backpack to match it, knowing that Draco was a sucker for anything green. He truly did hope the boy would be impressed by his attire, or at least find it cute. If not, he might as well tell his parents to plan the funeral now, because death would be immediate.

Only ten minutes before Draco was set to arrive, and he  _ knew _ how very punctual Draco was, and Harry was downstairs, trying not to shake in anticipation. He had his phone in hand, but had ignored every single text message that he’d gotten, despite the very loud notifications. He had a special one for Draco, and until he heard  _ that _ one, he wouldn’t be moving from his spot. 

“You absolute  _ bonehead _ ,” Holly Potter said as she leaned on one of the living room walls. She had her phone in her hand, and it looked like she was recording.  _ Recording _ .

“Holly!” Harry screamed, finally finding the will to move from his spot. He lunged for his petulant little sister and tried to take the phone away, to no such luck.

“Do you all see this?” She said into the phone, though the camera was still pointing his way. “He’s quivering like a babe who’s been placed in the corner, isn’t he?”

“Mum!” He called, desperate for her to shut it off. “Dad!” Holly only laughed and flipped the phone camera, finally making it look at her.

“I think that’s my cue to leave! Talk to you at the party!” She pressed a button and put her phone in her back pocket quickly, hearing the loud footsteps of James Potter. Harry groaned wishing it was Lily, knowing she’d do something much more memorable for recording him in the state he was in, but she must’ve been somewhere else. 

“Dad, she was recording me!” Holly feigned shock at the accusation, looking as innocent as possible at her father. “Suck up.” Harry sneered.

“Twat,” Holly countered, which only made Harry’s urge to smack the smug look on her face clean off. 

“Well at least I don’t look like puny Aunt Petunia!” 

“Fortunately, I don’t wallow in self pity on my date standing me up!”

“He’s not late!”

“Well, I don’t see him! Do you?”

“Enough, you two!” And finally, at quite the wrong time in Harry’s opinion, Lily Potter stood in the living room, face angry and annoyed. “If either of you want to go to your parties tonight, I suggest shutting your thin lipped mouths that you  _ must _ have inherited from your father, and go your separate ways!”

“ _ Mum! _ ” They whined together, both stomping off in separate directions.

~

Harry stood in the stairway when Draco rang the doorbell, allowing his parents to invite him inside. He was far too embarrassed to show his face, knowing that Draco could have been one of the 200 people from his school watching Holly’s LIVE. Merlin’s beard, if Draco saw him sobbing like a toddler, he’d  _ never _ want to go out with him.

As he stood silently, he tried to put on his best smile, knowing he’d have to greet his date at some point. He tried to be as charming as possible, but Draco would always win that competition; the boy was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. His teeth were so white and shiny and  _ perfect _ . Everything about Draco Malfoy was perfect.

“Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” he’d greeted upon entering the home. “It’s lovely to be meeting you for the first time!”Harry grinned like a madman when he heard his mum and dad chuckle at some quiet joke Draco made. They liked him! Which wasn’t unexpected, with Draco Malfoy being who he was, everyone liked him. But still, parental approval was always nice. 

“ I saw you a few weeks ago, at Holly’s recital, but I didn’t think it appropriate of me to go and introduce myself because Harry and I had only just started talking.” Harry gasped and moved further back up the stairs when he caught a glimpse of Draco, he couldn’t be seen just yet. He wasn’t mentally prepared for any of that.

“You went to Holly’s recital?” James asked, following Lily as she invited the boy to sit down. Now would be the right time to go down, but he couldn’t really tell if it was a good time or not. From what he could see, Draco sat down with the gracefulness of a swan, and his hair flowed in the slight wind that had produced when he did so.

“Oh yes, but not for Holly, I’m afraid.”  _ He’s so proper, such a gentleman _ , Harry’s mind was continuing to find it difficult to keep a coherent thought that didn’t have a single thing to do with Draco, and he certainly wasn’t helping himself by fawning over every word that came out of his precious mouth. “My friend, Holly knows her, Luna Lovegood is in her year. Luna is actually how I met Harry.”

That was true, of course it was, Draco Malfoy could never tell a lie. And if he did, every single person in the world would believe it, after all, who wouldn’t believe anything that came out of a mouth as pristine as his? 

“Oh, hi Draco,” Holly said with her usual petulant little sister voice. “Harry’s just sitting on the stairs whimpering about something, it might be a while.” Yes, muder was definitely on his mind now.

“Harry is wh-”

“Hello, Draco!” He called, running down the remaining stairs and standing awkwardly at the entrance of the living room. Merlin, was he a handsome sight. He cringed when Draco stared at him, but he smiled anyway.  _ Just try to be charming, and maybe he’ll ignore how incredibly idiotic you are.  _ “Sorry about my sister, she was just  _ leaving _ .” He sent daggers at her, trying to tell her telepathically what painful death was in store for her if she didn’t leave immediately.

Thankfully, Holly left, with a few choice words that left their parents and Harry himself rolling their eyes. Draco stood up, walking over to Harry and giving him a hug.  _ A hug _ . In Harry’s unbiased opinion, it was one of the warmest and most perfect hugs in the world. “Your hair looks lovely today.”

“R-really?” This was more than he could have hoped for, and even though it was only five minutes into the “date” he thought it was going nearly perfect.  _ Draco Malfoy _ thought his hair looked lovely! That was more than Lavender Brown, one of the more “popular” girls at school, could say. That was more than Holly could say. Draco Mlfoy himself had given simple Harry Potter one of the best compliments possible.

“Mhm,” Draco said, leaning into Harry. “Smells lovely as well.” Had anyone ever passed away from someone’s kind words? If Draco didn’t stop anytime soon, Harry would be the first. His cheeks turned as red as his best friends hair, and he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

“And your costume!” Draco stood back, examining Harry’s outfit with intense attention. It seemed they were flat out ignoring Lily and James, which was all the better, because if they were anything like Holly, they were most definitely cringing at the teenagers. “I  _ love _ it. Truly.”

“It’s a dragon! You said that you liked them?” Harry knew Draco’d said that, remembered the day as if forgetting it would make him forget how to breathe. But what if he’d just imagined it and Draco actually despised dragons with every perfect ounce of his being? 

“ _ Love _ them actually,” Draco said, a content smile attached to his face. “I don’t have any costumes so I hope you won’t mind my blatant blandness tonight.”

Was he being serious? How could Harry even have the audacity to be upset at Draco? “Of course not, it’s completely fine, I promise. Here!” He reached inside the small backpack on his back and pulled out a matching headband to go with his own. “You can wear this and we’ll match!”

Draco’s shirt was an off-white button up, and he wore black jeans that Harry wasn’t afraid to admit made his arse look lovely. He went as far as to put the headband utop Draco’s head, blushing when Draco thanked him sweetly. “I’m sorry we couldn’t coordinate better, Harry. You’ve done all of this and I’m as bland as an unsalted chip.”

Draco’s eyes, which were staring into Harry’s soul, were something to look at. They were a strange color, not blue nor green nor brown. They were a beautiful hazy gray that anyone could get lost in. Harry was certain his eyes were quite unimpressive compared, but Draco stared into them anyway, making the boy blush deeper still.

“ _ Ahem _ ,” Harry saw Draco look over to his parents but he found it ever so difficult to look away from Draco. He was so perfect and absolutely beautiful that he deserved to be stared at for all of eternity. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Harry groaned at his dad’s stupid antics. 

“Yes, and you as well. I apologize for this, we can go now.” Draco blushed, which only made Harry to splutter in surprise. Who knew that this god of a man could be embarrassed? “What time do you want him home?”

_ Respectful too, _ Harry thought to himself. 

“Be home by one, my love,” Lily said, kissing Harry’s cheek. James gave a loud, and probably hard, pat to Draco’s back before giving a hug to Harry. “You be good, young man,” James whispered. 

“Alright, alright.” Harry said, getting embarrassed. “It’s not my first date, we’ll be okay!”

~

“Now, once more, who all is going to be here?” Harry couldn’t believe it. Draco Malfoy was afraid of going to a Halloween Party, and he was entrusting Harry to escort him! There was no way anything could be better. He’d noticed the tenseness as they entered the neighborhood where the party would take place, because it was rare that Draco’s steady, soothing voice could stutter and be uneasy. Truly a rare sight indeed. 

“The people we know would be, Hermione Granger. You know her?” Harry wanted desperately to hold Draco’s hand, he wanted to give the boy some sort of reassurance. Though he wasn’t sure, and it was only their first date. He’d have to wait.

“Yes, she’s my chemistry partner. Brilliant she is.” Harry nodded. 

“Then there’s her boyfriend, Ron. Who’s my friend as well. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, but I wouldn’t count on seeing those two because they’ll be snogging upstairs. The Weasley twins are here too, but I’d be wary of their sweets, I don’t think they’re edible.” Draco gave a chuckle that was riddled with nerves. The urge to place a comforting hand was getting harder and harder to resist now. 

“Ernie MacMillian is sure to be here, but he’s such a big mouth, I’d stay away. I know Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood or at another party, the one Holly’s going to. But Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini are coming as well, You’re friends with them?”

“Very good friends, though I told them that I was busy tonight and if they were to see me, they were to ignore it.” Harry looked questioningly at the boy, his eyes were squeezed shut and his fists were clenched but that didn’t stop Harry from fawning over him for the millionth time that day. He didn’t want his friends to bother him on their date?

Was there anything flawed with this boy?

“I’m sorry Harry, I know this is embarrassing.” Harry shook his head, of course this wasn’t embarrassing. How on Earth could someone as perfect as Draco be embarrassing? “I’m not even in a bloody costume!” He threw his hands up, and even  _ that _ was graceful.

“That’s okay, Draco. Honestly!” He said. “It’s perfectly okay. We don’t even have to go in if you don’t want to. We could-”

He was interrupted by an adorable laugh that came from Draco. It was airy and flowed around in the air. It twisted and danced in his ears and played again and  _ again _ . “No, this is the only party I’ve ever been to and I  _ want _ to go. You’ll help me though right?” He opened his eyes and stared right at Harry, making the latter look like a deer in headlights. “You’ll get me through it all?”

“I-” Harry couldn’t help but stutter. You would to, if the most flawless boy in the world stared at you with such certainty that you felt like you could do anything in the world. “Of course.”

“You’re so pretty, Harry Potter. You’re so unbelievably beautiful, it’s a wonder why you chose me. You could’ve got the entire world.” 

“But I want you,” he promised. He would swear up and down and left to right. He would run to the ends of the Earth to prove that to him. “I really like you.”

~

The party raved around them, but Draco and Harry sat together in a corner of the living room, enjoying one another’s company among the chaos. Harry, who’d been trying to get close to Draco all night, was quite obviously on top of the blond by 11 pm. Harry had his head on Draco’s lap, which allowed the latter to gently massage his head as they talked. 

“So, dinner parties really aren’t fun?” Harry asked, trying tremendously hard not to purr as Draco’s fingers stroked a particularly sensitive spot on his head. 

“Oh no, they’re terribly boring and not nearly as lively as this. The only dancing is done by old couples and it’s tremendously strict.” Draco smiled down at Harry. He’d already complimented the boy’s costume a thousand times, telling him over and over again how dragons were his favorite. They’d seen many friends, but they all kindly let them be, and the two had bonded quite a bit.

“The American movies my uncle gave me said they were oh so fun. I suppose they lied.”

“Oh, American movies are filled with lies, American people are too. The lot of them.” Harry giggled, throwing a soft punch at Draco’s arm.

“I don’t think you can say that.”

“Oh, I can say what I like,” Draco said playfully. “I have family in America. The whole lot of them, filled with farfetched tales that could go on until morning.”

Harry sat up. “We Brits though, we’re not all that bad?” 

“Oh, some are, most actually. The whole world is filled with liars, and I can’t stand to hear them. But you?” Draco pulled Harry into him, holding the boy close as he whispered into his ear. “I think I could listen to you for years at a time without getting bored.”

Harry pushed off and looked at Draco’s eyes. He desperately wanted to kiss him. He knew it was only the first date, he knew that it was unlikely that they might go anywhere, because teenage relationships rarely ever did, but he wanted to. He wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

“Harry.” Harry didn't realize how absolutely close his body had taken him. He didn’t expect to open his eyes and be less than three inches away from him. “Have you had anything to drink.”

“Only a bottle of Pumpkin Juice.”

“Then it wouldn’t be too bad if I did this?” And all too suddenly, Draco’s lips were crashing onto Harry’s. It was a mistake to say that Draco’s eyes were the best thing about him. It was definitely his lips. They were  _ warm _ , so warm. And they were soft and so, so,  _ so  _ pretty. They didn’t fight for dominance, they didn’t have to. Harry allowed them to do what they wanted, and he just went with the flow. 

It was years before they let go of eachother, hot and desperate for air. But they’re eyes never left one another, and they held hands as they drank their water. 

“Could we,” Harry was too out of breath to finish, and he was a bit too scared as well.

“We could do it again whenever you want,” Draco promised, leaning forward and leaving a soft kiss on Harry’s lips that were still a bit wet from his water. It was so soft and careful that, had Harry  _ not _ seen it happen before his very eyes, he’d never believe it happened.

“Happy Halloween, Draco Malfoy.” 

“Happy Halloween, Harry Potter,” Draco whispered. And it seemed Draco had a hard time containing himself, because he was hardly done with his sentence before his mouth was on Harry’s.

Harry wasn’t quite sure, but he felt it was a bit safer to say that Draco Malfoy and himself had a high possibility of being boyfriends. Happy Halloween indeed. 


End file.
